The invention relates to a bimetal device which has an electrical heating element.
Bimetal devices with electrical heating elements are already known, in which, however, the wire resistors are enveloped in ceramic and take a long time to heat up despite high heating currents. Thus, the use of this known bimetal device with electrical heating elements used in a motor vehicle injection device for controlling the air-fuel mixture during starting and warm-up of the engine leads to an undesirable over-enriching of the mixture.